B'Boy x B'Girl
by Hikage VanaN'Ice
Summary: Len dan Rin adalah penari breakdance terkenal di Jepang dan juga rival dance sejak kecil. Mereka selalu bertanding untuk menunjukan siapa yang paling jago dance. Siapakah yang memenangkannya? #summary GaTot!/update ch 2/
1. Chapter 1

Yow! Setelah sukses (?) dengan fict pertama yang berjudul **FORBIDDEN** **LOVE**, saea persembahkan kepada para readers fict baru saea berjudul **B-Boy x B-Girl ***apa-apaan ini?*. Fict ini request dari **Kyoura Kagamine**-san, semoga fict-nya sesuai dengan harapanmu ya. Untuk request-an yang lain masih saea tampung idenya. Yosh! Tanpa banyak tralala trilili lagi, nyok kit abaca fict abal saea ini. HAPPY READING MINNA-SAMA!

**.**

**.**

**..HikaRin Kagamine Proudly Present..**

**~B-Boy x B-Girl~**

**-Chapter 1-**

**(B-Boy, B-Girl, and B-Battle)**

**.**

**.**

**v**

**Disclaimer : Kalo Vocaloid milik eike, tu Vocaloid bakalan WOANCHOOR! :D**

** Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship **

**Rating : T**

**Warning : cerita dan humor abal, typo(s), genre sewaktu-waktu berubah, aneh bin ajaib, bahasa gaol, author eksis.**

**Pairing : Kagamine Twins and friends.**

**Summary: Len dan Rin adalah b-boy dan b-girl terkenal di Jepang juga rival sejak kecil dalam bidang dance. Mereka terus mengadakan pertandingan untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling jago dalam dance. Siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertandingan itu? Apa yang terjadi setelah pertandingan itu berakhir? #summary gagal!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Don't Like? Don't Read!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 (B-Boy, B-Girl, and B-Battle)**

Sore hari disebuah taman di kota Tokyo. Taman itu terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Alunan music Hip Hop dan teriakan-teriakan cewek ababil bergema ditaman itu. Setelah author selidiki, ternyata seorang cowok yang memakai sepati sport Filla, celana sport panjang, t-shirt abu-abu yang ditutupi jacket berwarna jingga, dan rambut blonde sebahu yang dibiarkan tergerai ditutupi dengan sebuah topi dengan posisi terbalik ini sedang menunjukan aksi breakdance-nya di taman itu.

Cowok itu menari dengan riang gembira. Keringatnya menetes deras (?) melalui wajah dan rambut blondenya. Tapi meskipun begitu, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah. Cowok itu memamerkan gerakan favorite-nya. Mulai dari air-chair, handstand dengan satu tangan, freeze, suicide, sampai gerakan cacing kepanasan (?), dan gerakan Hip Hop Dance lainnya yang sukses membuat jeritan fansgirl-nya merusak gendang telinga author yang juga menonton pertunjukan itu.

"KYAAA! LEN-KYUUUN! LIAT SINI DUNKZ!"

"LEN-SAMAAAA! KAKOII!"

"KYAAAAA! KYAAAAA!"

"WAAA!WAAAA!"

"ASDFGHJKL!(?)"

"? #$%^&*!"

Dan author pun mati seketika karena jeritan fansgirl ababil tersebut (Len: oy..ni cerita siapa yang ngelanjutin? Author: oh iya ya *bangkit lagi*). Cowok yang diketahui bernama Len Kagamine pun melakukan gerakan andalannya sebagai penutup. Len melakukan head spin yang kemudian berakhir dengan posisi jongkok. Dia menutup aksinya dengan memasang gaya khas-nya –mengedipkan sebelah mata sambil menopang dagu dengan salah satu tangannya-. Kemudian para fansgirl Len pingsan mengenaskan dengan mulut penuh busa (lebay mode: ). sementara itu, author yang kebetulan cleaning service (?) di taman itu membersihkan 'gundukan' jasad fansgirl Len.

Len yang merasa lumayan lelah mendekati sebuah bangku taman. Di bangku itu seorang cowok berambut biru dengan warna iris yang senada dan mengenakan syal biru padahal lagi musim panas. Gila, kuat banget ini bocah panas-panas gini pake syal. Dia adalah Kaito Shion, sahabat Len sejak kecil. Kaito selalu setia menemani temannya disetiap performance.

Len duduk disebelah temannya itu yang sedang duduk dengan gaya mirip lukisan Monalisa sambil asyik ngemut es krim (?) rasa mint-nya. Len menghela nafas, melepas topinya kemudian mengipas-ngipaskan topinya itu. Kaito menyodorkan jus pisang kalengan ke Len.

"Pertunjukan sukses seperti biasa, mungkin lebih sukses dari sebelumnya. Loe bikin anak orang sekarat gara-gara penampilan loe." Kata Kaito yang melihat tumpukan jasad fansgirl Len.

"Fuh… tentu saja, tidak ada yang bisa menahan pesona gue ketika dance." Kata Len dengan PD-nya (tambahkan efek bling-bling dibagian ini!), Len mengambil jus pisang yang disodorkan Kaito.

"Tapi gue aneh sama loe, padahal loe dapet banyak tawaran dari beberapa produser, tapi semuanya loe tolak." Ujar Kaito mengingat tadi ada salah satu produser menghampirinya untuk membujuk Len supaya mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya.

"Hee? Gue masih mau bebas. Gue ini B-Boy yang pengen menari dengan bebas semau gue tanpa ada yang mengatur." Kata Len sambil meminum jus pisangnya. Sesekali ia menengadah ke langit sambil menutup matanya, merasakan angin yang berhembus membelai rambut cowok itu (penyakit puitis author kambuh). Len meraba-raba bangku taman, mencari handuknya, dan setelah ketemu ia langsung mengelapnya ke wajah dan lehernya yang bermandikan keringat –iuuh-. Tapi ketika ia menarik handuknya, terdengar suara orang sekarat.

"Uhuk…L…Len…Khh…le…lepasin oy!"

Dan ketika Len menengok, ternyata syal milik Kaito yang dia pakai. Len langsung melepasnya, Kaito menarik nafas panjang-panjang. "Haha… pantesan handuknya bau es krim." Ledek Len tanpa merasa bersalah. "Udah hampir ngebunuh gue, ngotorin syal rajutan emak gue, bilang syal gue bau lagi." ambek Kaito sambil manyun-manyun. Len hanya terkekeh mendengar rengekan Kaito sahabatnya itu. Kaito mengendus syal miliknya (Kaito: oy…dikira gue 'gugug'?) yang 'ternodai' oleh keringat Len.

"Uhuk… bau banget sih keringet loe! Kaya pisang busuk!" keluh Kaito.

"Enak aja, keringat gue wangi tau! Gue aja doyan nyiumnya." Bantah Len. Kaito hanya sweatdrop denger kata-kata Len. Terpaksa Kaito harus melepas syal kesayangannya. 'Harus dicuci pake kembang tujuh rupa selama tujuh hari tujuh male mini mah.', gerutu Kaito di pikirannya.

….

"WAAA!WAAAA!"

Terdengar keributan dari sisi lain taman itu. Tak jauh dari tempat Len performance, ada orang lain yang juga menunjukan Break Dance-nya. Seorang cewek yang penampilannya mirip Len. Rambut blonde sebahu dan mata berwarna azure-nya sangat mirip dengan Len. Dia mengenakan sepatu sport yang sama dengan Len, rok mini hitam yang dipadu dengan legging hitam, tank top coklat tua yang ditutupi jacket berwarna putih-jingga-kuning, tidak ketinggalan 2 buah jepit dan pita putih yang terpasang sedikit miring menghiasi kepalanya. Cewek itu menari dengan penuh semangat juang (?). para fansboy-nya pun tak kalah semangat menyerukan nama cewek tersebut.

"RIN-CHAN! DAISUKI!"

"RIN-SAMA! IMUT DEH!"

Teriakan para cowok ababil itu tidak kalah efek perusaknya dengan para cewek ababil yang meneriaki Len. Belum lagi mereka membawa Light Stick dan uchiwa (kipas) yang bertuliskan 'RIN-CHAN LOPERS'. Cewek yang bernama Rin Kamigane menyelesaikan dance-nya. Dia memasang pose imutnya, nyengir kuda sambil membentuk jari tangannya jadi huruf V. para cowok pun diterbangkan ke langit ke tujuh.

Len dan Kaito hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop-ria meihat para cowok yang berakhir tragis. "Sepertinya rival loe juga baru selesai dengan aksinya." Sindir Kaito. Len hanya mendengus kesal. Ya, tepat sekali readers-ku tercintah (seketika para reader muntah darah), Len dan Rin adalah rival sejak kecil. Tepatnya sejak kelas 3 SD, ketika ada lomba menari di sekolahnya. Mereka merasa diri mereka yang paling jago menari. Padahal mereka kursus dance di tempat yang sama sejak kelas 1 SD, intinya mereka 'musuh satu perguruan'. Sejak perlombaan itu mereka memproklamasikan perang dance mereka.

Rin terlihat kelelahan, dia langsung menyambar jus jeruk buatan mami tercinta-nya. Disana ia ditemani oleh Miku, sahabatnya sejak kelas 3 SMP. Sama seperti Kaito, Miku selalu menemani Rin setiap dia dance. Bisa dibilang Kaito dan Miku itu manager bagi Len dan Rin. Sama seperti Len, Rin juga setiap harinya mendapat tawaran job dari beberapa perusahaan tapi dia tolak. Len dan Rin adalah B-Boy dan B-Girl terkenal di Jepang.

Melihat Rin sudah tidak dikerubungi lalat-lalat jantan (?) dari perkumpulan PPR (Para Pecinta Rin), Len menghampirinya. Rin menatap Len dengan death glare andalannya. Dengan seketika aura disekitar mereka berubah menjadi hitam dan disambit (?) dengan kilatan petir yang entah datang dari mana. Kaito dan Miku ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"Tidak seperti biasanya, baru satu penampilan saja sudah kelelahan seperti itu, khukhukhu…" ujar Len sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Heee? Setidaknya penampilan gue narik banyak penonton dan tadi ada beberapa produser nawarin job." Kata Rin dengan sedikit nada kemenangan.

"Hahaha… jangan senang dulu. Tadi juga gue dapet banyak tawaran job dari beberapa produser."

"Khh, bohong loe! Dasar cowok jadi-jadian!"

"Dari pada loe, cewek nggak jadi-jadi!"

Karena kesal, Rin mencubit pipi Len. Tak mau kalah dengan Rin, Len juga mencubit pipi Rin. Mereka pun berakhir dengan perang cubit-cubitan dan senggol-senggolan (?). Kaito dan Miku jawsdrop melihat tingkah kedua temannya, hampir setiap hari mereka seperti itu. Tidak tahan melihat Len dan Rin yang masih main cubit-cubitan, Kaito dan Miku melerai mereka berdua.

"Sudah…sudah…! Kalian ini kan teman dari kecil, jangan bertengkar donk!" Miku menenangkan mereka.

"DIA BUKAN TEMEN GUE!" jawab Len dan Rin serempak.

"Iya..iya, sudah dulu berantemnya. Kita mau memastikan siapa yang menang di pertandingan kali ini kan?" kata Kaito. Pertandingan? Ya, Len dan Rin bertanding siapa yang paling banyak dapat penonton dan tawaran job hari itu. Dan yang menjadi wasitnya adalah Miku dan Kaito. Miku menghitung bagian Rin, Kaito menghitung bagian Len. Mendengar kata-kata Kaito, Len dan Rin pun langsung menjadi jinak. *author dirajam RinLen*

"Baiklah, gue dan Miku akan menyebutkan nominalnya. Untuk Len 50 orang penonton dan 20 orang produser yang nawarin job. Gimana dengan Rin?" Tanya Kaito ke Miku.

"Sa-sama…! Penonton 50 orang dan produser 20 orang." Kata Miku kagum.

"APA?" tau kan siapa yang teriak? *author tutup kuping*

"Sudahlah, kalian tanding berapa kali pun hasilnya selalu saja sama. Skill kalian setara. Sudah hampir 20 kali bertanding selalu seri." Ujar Kaito yang sedikit pusing menghadapi kedua rival ini. Kaito sejak kecil selalu menjadi wasit disetiap pertandingan mereka, wajar saja kalau dia merasa pusing dengan tindakan 2 childhood friends-nya itu. Sedangkan Miku baru mengenal Len dan Rin ketika ia pindah ke sekolah mereka sejak kelas 3 SMP.

"KAGAK! Pertandingan ini belum berakhir! Kita akan bertanding lagi! Bagaimana Lenny?" Tanya Rin sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Baiklah! Lagi pula siapa juga yang mau dibilang setara dengan bocah ini!" kata Len sambil menunjuk Rin.

"Oke! Bagaimana kalau pertandingan selanjutnya mengumpulkan fans paling banyak melalui poling lewat website? Kita memasukan video dance kita ke website itu dan yang paling banyak di like juga fans-nya yang menang. Deal?" Rin mengulurkan tangannya. Len menjabat tanganny tanda dia menyetujui tantangan Rin.

"Deal! Kaito dan Miku yang akan membuat dan memegang website itu. Lusa kita masukan video kita. Bagaimana? Kaito? Miku? Kalian sanggup, kan? Dan waktu pengambilan polingnya 6 minggu." Ujar Len. Miku mengangguk, sementara Kaito memijit-mijit kepalanya yang pusing. Mukanya sudah membiru, sepertinya dia mual. Haaah...banyak kerjaan lagi dah gue, pikir Kaito.

Tidak terasa sudah menjelang malam, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Karena Len dan Rin bertetanggaan dan Kaito tinggal dirumah Len, mereka pulang bareng. Sedangkan Miku pulang sendiri karena berbeda arah, tapi karena Kaito merasa khawatir dengan Miku *ciee* dia memutuskan untuk menemaninya sampai rumah. Len dan Rin dengan –sangat- terpaksa pulang bareng. Sepanjang jalan mereka hanya saling diam dan memalingkan wajah, meskipun kadang mereka –tanpa- sengaja saling melirik *prikitiew*.

Bagaimanakah pertandingan Len dan Rin berlangsung? Siapakah yang akan menang? Rin atau Len? Dan apakah yang akan mereka lakukan setelah pertandingan ini? Berhasilkah author menyatakan perasaannya kepada Taylor Lautner? *pertanyaan apa ini?*. Tunggu dan tetap stay read B-Boy x B-Girl.

**~o0o~**

V

V

V

V

**Chapter 1**

**END**

Len: Wew, keren kan gue bisa dance..? Hahaha..

Rin: Akh! Len, idung loe terbang tuh! *nunjuk idung Len yang melayang-layang*

Len: Gyaaa! Idung mancung gue! *ngejar idung*

Kaito: Eike jadi managernya Len? Ogah la yaw… *logat banci keluar*

Miku: bay de wai fict-nya pendek dari biasanya, mana dialog gua dikit!

Rin: Authornya lagi males ngetik tuh… *monyongin bibir*

Author: *nyengir kuda* Yak, bagaimana kesan kalian tentang fict abal saea ini? **Keep** **or** **Delete?** **REVIEW** **wokeh! ***w*d


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semua! Update-nya kelamaan gag? Kelamaan ya? Syukurlah… *disumpel krupuk*. Sebenernya kalo ngetik sih sebentar, sehari juga jadi. Yang lama mikir jalan ceritanya. Aku juga mesti liat buku dan nge-browsing buat refrensi *niat amat*. Oh ya makasih buat yang review, emang banyak banget typo-nya gara-gara seenaknya sendiri ngubah bahasa indo jadi English. Terus asal langsung update tanpa di periksa dulu *jedugin kepala*. B-boy / B-girl itu sebutan buat orang yang suka/bisa breakdance, huruf 'B' sendiri dari kata 'Breakdancer'. Yak segitu aja penjelasannya. SELAMAT MEMBACA!

**.**

**.**

**..HikaRin Kagamine Proudly Present..**

**~B-Boy x B-Girl~**

**-Chapter 2-**

**(Their Life)**

**.**

**.**

**v**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid, JKT48, dan Cherrybelle bukan punya author nista ini. Tapi ceritanya asli milik author.**

** Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship **

**Rating : T**

**Warning : cerita dan humor abal, typo(s), genre sewaktu-waktu berubah, aneh bin ajaib, bahasa gaol, author eksis, banyak tanda (?).**

**Pairing : Kagamine Twins and friends.**

**Summary: Len dan Rin adalah b-boy dan b-girl terkenal di Jepang juga rival sejak kecil dalam bidang dance. Mereka terus mengadakan pertandingan untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling jago dalam dance. Siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertandingan itu? Apa yang terjadi setelah pertandingan itu berakhir? #summary gagal!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Don't Like? Don't Read!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 (Their Life)**

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Kagamine, kamar dari putra keluarga itu sudah berisik dengan bunyi jam alarm berbentuk pisang setengah dikupas dan seperempat digigit(?) sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Pemuda yang masih tepar dengan posisi 'indahnya' di atas kasur ukuran king size-nya itu meraba meja kecil di sebelah kanan kasurnya. Dia mencari palu yang ia simpan disana, dan setelah ketemu dia langsung menggetok jam alarm innocent-nya itu dengan sadis dan tanpa ampun.

"LENNY! Berapa kali Mamak bilang, jangan rusakin jamnya! Tiap hari ngeluarin duit cuma buat ngegantiin jam doank, tekor nanti Mamakmu ini!" teriak ibu pemuda itu dari lantai dasar tapi suaranya terdengar sampe se-kabupaten.

"Entar Len yang gantiin maaakk!" balas anaknya dengan nada dan volume yang sama.

Pemuda bernama Len itu bangun dari posisi nunggingnya menjadi posisi duduk dengan sangat malas. Matanya masih setengah menutup dan terlihat ada bekas iler di bawah bibirnya. Dia melepas selimutnya dan turun dari kasur dengan bed cover kuning strip hijaunya itu. Berjalan sempoyongan menghampiri jendela kemudian membuka tirai berwarna biru gelap, mempersilahkan sang mentari menyinari kamarnya.

Terlihat jelas tubuh kekar Len disinari cahaya matahari, tubuhnya hanya dilapisi boxer pink dengan motif pisang. Len memang biasa tidur dengan pakaian seperti itu, dan jika kalian bertanya kenapa author bisa tau, tadi malem author habis ngintipin Len tidur *kicked*. Dia meregangkan tubuhnya, menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi yang menyusup lewat ventilasi.

Len melakukan olahraga kecil di kamarnya supaya dia fresh dan 'bangun' dengan sempurna. Mulai dari lompat-lompatan dengan skipping sampe lari-lari keliling kamar(?). Setelah selesai dia langsung mengambil keitai-nya untuk melihat jam, karena jam yang tadi sudah innalillahi. And… WHUT THE HECK? JAM 6 TENG? Gue telat mas brow! Pikir Len.

Dia langsung masuk kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Menyikat gigi, mencuci mukanya, dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah. Len mengikat ponytail rambutnya, mengambil dan mengalungkan headphone kesayangannya di leher. Tidak lupa menyemprotkan seprei kolong(?) merek B*YG*N dengan aroma banana spring ke beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Mengingat tadi dia tidak mandi, tapi kalau wangi? WAJIB!

Len langsung berseluncur naik(?) lewat pegangan tangga dan berlari menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada Kaito, Lily Kagamine (mamaknya Len), dan Lenka Kagamine (imotounya Len) duduk manis di ruang makan. Len duduk disebelah Kaito, sedangkan Lenka dan Lily duduk diseberangnya. Jika kalian bertanya tentang ayah Len, dia sudah 3 kali puasa 3 kali lebaran tidak pulang-pulang sepucuk surat tak datang karena pekerjaannya di Indonesia. Ayah Len yang bernama Leon Kagamine bekerja sebagai ketua fans JKT48 dan merangkap menjadi managernya JKT48 sekaligus.

Sementara itu mengenai orang tua Kaito, mereka sudah tewas ketika Kaito masih berusia 3 tahun. Mereka tewas dengan keadaan nista. Terinjak-injak oleh twiboys dan twibie waktu mereka nonton konser Cherrybelle di Indonesia yang diajak oleh ayah Len. Karena merasa bersalah, akhirnya Kaito diangkat anak oleh keluarga Kagamine sekaligus menjadi baby sitter-nya Len.

Oke, kembali ke ruang makan keluarga Kagamine. Len menyantap pancake pisang buatan mamaknya dengan penuh nafsu tanpa mengunyahnya dulu. "Aduh Lenny, makannya pelan-pelan donk!" nasehat mamaknya sambil dandan. Maklum mamaknya Len pemilik perusahaan kosmetik terbesar seantero Jepun(?). Jadi dia harus tetap berpenampilan cucok cing!

"Nini nara-nara Naito nak nebanunin Nen (Ini gara-gara Kaito nggak ngebangunin Len)." Kata Len dengan mulut penuh pancake.

"Gue udah tereak-tereak di depan kamar loe selama setengah jam, Lenny. Loenya aja tidur kaya kebo, ngorok aja yang digedein!" ambek Kaito kemudian menyuap suapan terakhir pancake es krimnya. *pagi-pagi makan es? Nggak sakit tu perut?*

"Onii-tan matan na kaya olang yang belum matan dali kecil." Kata Lenka dengan logat cadel dan muka watados khas-nya. Len tersedak mendengar kata-kata Lenka, dia hanya bisa tersenyum asem(?). kalo bukan karena wajah imut nan innocent adek gue, udah gue bejek-bejek ni anak, gerutu Len.

"Lenny, kamu anter Lenka ke TK ya!" pinta mamak Len.

"Ya elah, mamak. Len telat ke sekolah nih." Tolak Len.

"Kan ditemenin Kaito, lagi pula sekolahmu deket."

"Haaah, okelah kalo begeto…" jawab Len sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Aciiiik… ke TK baleng onii-tan sama Kaito-nii." Ujar Lenka dengan riang gembira. Ya ampun, manis banget sih loe Lenka-chan, pikir Len dan Kaito sambil blushing-blushing nggak jelas.

"Ya udah, mamak berangkat kerja dulu ya. Piring bekas makannya simpen aja di dapur. Muach… muach… muach…." Kata mamak Len sambil nyium kedua anak dan anak angkatnya. Setelah mamaknya pergi, mereka langsung mencuci cap bibir merah yang ada di pipi mereka dengan 7 kali bilasan air yang salah satunya dicampur tanah. *author dimutilasi Lily*

Sementara itu…

Kamigane Family's House, 06.00 a.m.

"Miiiih! Parfum Rin manaaaaa?"

"Miiiih! Pita polkadot Rin dicuci nggaaakk?"

"Miiiih! Gabichon ngencingin karpet lagi tuh!"

Kegaduhan pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Kamigane pun tidak kalah berisiknya dengan tetangga sebelah (rumah Len). Putri keluarga Kamigane yang lagi ribet plus rusuh siap-siap buat berangkat sekolah sibuk bulak-balik dari ruangan satu ke ruangan lain. Sementara itu mamihnya yang lagi sarapan di ruang makan hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria melihat anaknya rusuh sendiri.

"Mih…mih… emangnya Mamihmu ini mie instan? Parfum kan ada dilaci kedua di meja riasmu, pita polkadot juga baru dijemur, karpetnya kamu cuci aja pulang sekolah nanti, Gabichon kan peliharaanmu." Jawab mamihnya Rin sambil nyeruput teh.

Rin langsung ngebut ke kamarnya. Dia menguncir ponytail rambutnya disebelah kanan, poninya dijepit dengan 4 buah jepitan. Rin merapikan pita dilehernya yang miring ke kiri dan sedikit ke kanan(?). setelah itu, Rin kembali turun ke ruang makan untuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Dia langsung menyambar roti bakar isi selai jeruk dan mengunyahnya tanpa ampun.

"Nee-chan nanti kecelek lho." Ucap Rinto, otoutou kesayangan Rin. Ya, Rin hanya tinggal bertiga dirumahnya, hanya ada Lola Kamigane (mamihnya Rin), Rinto Kamigane, dan dirinya sendiri, Rin juga punya peliharaan anak anjing jenis Akita Inu bernama Gabichon. Ayahnya Rin, Nero Kamigane, bekerja di bar waria dan hanya berada dirumah dari jam 10 pagi sampai jam 6 sore. Dan kalau akhir pekan kadang tidak pulang ke rumah. Jadi wajar saja kalo Rin hanya merasakan keberadaan ayahnya sekitar 1% aja.

"Rinny, nanti antar Rinto ke TK ya. Mamih buru-buru soalnya ada rapat pagi di kantor."

"Yah, mamih… Rin kan-"

DIIIN…. DIIN…. DIIN…

Belum selesai ngomong, tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil dari depan rumah Rin. "Tuh, Lily-san udah ngejemput. Mamih pergi dulu ya, daah." Kata mamihnya Rin langsung berlari menerobos pintu rumah. Yup, tepat sekali, mamihnya Rin dan mamaknya Len adalah partner kerja juga teman sejak kecil. Kalo mamak Len pemilik perusahaan kosmetik, mamihnya Rin adalah kepala kantor cabang di daerah Tokyo sekaligus tangan kanan mamaknya Len.

Rin hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat mamihnya yang asal nerobos pintu sampe pintunya terpental lepas. "Nah, kita berangkat yuk, Rinto!" ajak Rin. Sebelum berangkat Rin ngasih makan Gabichon dan memasukkan bentou buatannya ke tas Rinto dan tasnya. Setelah itu, dia dan Rinto berangkat ke sekolah. Baru saja berada di depan rumah, Rin udah ngeliat muka tetangga sekaligus rival beratnya. Membuat pagi cerahnya berubah menjadi mendung, sama dengan yang dirasakan Len.

"Kyaaa! Ada Linto-kun! Ohayou Linto-kun." Ujar Lenka dengan imutnya.

"Ohayou mou Lenka-chan!" jawab Rinto tidak kalah lucunya. Mereka pun menghampiri satu sama lain kemudian saling berpelukan. Lenka dan Rinto juga sahabat sehati (bukan sahabat sejati) sama seperti kakak mereka. Hanya saja, kakak mereka keakrabannya dibatasi dinding 'persaingan' yang membuat mereka tidak akur.

"Tuh, contoh adik kalian!" nasehat Kaito, sedangkan orang yang dinasehati hanya buang muka sambil mendengus.

"Onii-tan, ke TK-nya baleng Linto-kun ya." Pinta Lenka sambil narik lengan baju Len.

"Iya nee-chan, Linto uga pengen baleng ama Lenka-chan."

"Nggak!" jawab Len dan Rin bersamaan. Mendengar jawaban kakak-kakaknya, Lenka dan Rinto langsung pasang muka pengen nangis. Len dan Rin jadi gelagapan sendiri, mereka membujuk adiknya masing-masing supaya nggak berangkat bareng. Bagaimana pun juga Len dan Rin tetep nggak mau berangkat ke sekolah bareng saingannya. Lenka dan Rinto mulai terisak-isak, melihat adiknya yang tinggal 'satu tahap lagi menuju galau', terpaksa mereka pun memenuhi kenginginan adiknya. Senyuman kemenangan terlukis di wajah adik mereka.

Sepanjang jalan, Lenka dan Rinto saling pegangan tangan. Sedangkan kakak mereka masih saling memalingkan muka tanpa berbicara, Kaito hanya bisa pasang muka trollface. Setelah mengantar adiknya, mereka langsung menuju ke sekolah. Mereka bersekolah di Crypton International Academy, sekolah elit yang terkenal dengan muridnya berprestasi di bidang seni. Di depan gerbang sekolah, Miku sudah menunggu mereka. Mereka langsung menuju kelas mereka di kelas 11-A.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas, Len dan Rin diteriaki fans mereka, Len dan Rin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang membuat para fans-nya dimabuk kepayang(?). Begitu masuk kelas, mereka juga disambut teman-teman sekelas mereka yang sebagian besar juga fans berat Len dan Rin.

"Len, tugas dari Meiko-sensei udah dikerjain belum?" Tanya Lui, teman sekelas Len yang tidak kalah ke-shota-annya dengan Len.

"Udah donk, gue kapok dihukum terus sama guru itu." Jawab Len.

"Ahaha… gue liat ya Len? Belum nih gue."

"Oh, jadi itu alasan loe nanya. Sini loe, mau gue piting!" jawab Len sambil miting leher Lui. Orang yang dipiting hanya tertawa dengan cengoknya(?). Begitulah sifat Len dengan teman sekelasnya, sangat akrab dan suka berjanda, eh salah, maksudnya bercanda. Wajar saja kalau dia disukai teman-temannya. Sedangkan Rin, dia lebih pantas disebut baik dan lembut karena suka menolong yang lemah.

"Nee, Kaito, Miku! Website-nya udah kalian bikin?" Tanya Len ke kedua temannya yang lagi berkutat dengan lap top Kaito. Orang yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Len dan Rin untuk mendekat. Kaito memperlihatkan website bikinannya dengan Miku ke kedua rival itu. Website yang dibuatnya sangat sempurna sesuai permintaan Len dan Rin. Kaito langsung meminta video yang ingin mereka unduh ke website-nya dan langsung meng-upload video itu.

"Yosh, videonya sudah masuk. Meskipun votingnya berlaku untuk seluruh Negara, yang diambil / dihitung hanya yang dari Jepang. Votingnya bakal gue buka besok, semoga yang terbaik yang menang." jelas Kaito panjang lebar dan dengan malasnya menyemangati Len dan Rin. Sementara itu, yang sedang bertanding hanya saling tatap dengan pandangan yang mematikan.

"Pasti gue yang bakal dapet banyak voting!" kata Len dengan PD-nya.

"Huh, enak aja! Yang ada gue kaleee." Ucap Rin tidak mau kalah sambil nyerongin bibirnya(?). Len meledek Rin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Rin yang kesal langsung menjambak rambut Len, yang dijambak pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling jambak-jambakan sampai ikatan rambut mereka lepas. Teman-teman sekelasnya hanya tertawa melihat mereka. Pertengkaran Len dan Rin sudah seperti pertunjukan bagi kelas 11-A. Kaito hanya bisa sweatdrop mesra(?) bareng Miku. Kira-kira siapa yang mendapatkan voting paling banyak? Tunggu di Chapter berikutnya! *wink*

**~o0o~**

V

V

V

V

**Chapter 1**

**END**

**.**

**.**

(Behind The Scene)

Rin: Lenny, maaf ya aku ngejambak kamu…

Len: nggak apa-apa kok, maaf juga ya aku ngejambak kamu.. sakit gag? *elus kepala Rin*

Rin: *blushing*

Len: *blushing*

Lenka+Rinto: dasar BAKAPPURU! =.="

Miku: Oy, mana tu author nista? Dialog gue dikit lagi, ato bahkan gag ada! *ngamuk*

Kaito: dia udah kabur dari tadi… siap-siap mau ke Bandung katanya.

Lui: kalo gitu bagian terakhir sama aku aja ya? *puppy eyes*

All-Lui: *sweatdrop* terserah…

Lui: Yay, Keep or Delete? **REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** X3


End file.
